Casings containing cosmetic articles are known, and typically comprise a base having one or more recesses for accommodating cosmetic articles, such as cosmetic powder pans and associated cosmetic applicators, and a cover which is hinged to the base for closing or opening the casing.
In some casings, a mirror may be fixed to an inner surface of the cover, so that when the user opens the casing, he or she can simultaneously access the cosmetic article and reveal the mirror in a single gesture, the mirror facilitating the application of the relevant cosmetic product. However, with such an arrangement, it is generally not possible for a user to be able to visually inspect the cosmetic articles within the casing prior to purchasing the casing.
In other casings, the cover comprises a window through which the cosmetic article can be viewed when the cover is in the closed position. Such a window allows the appearance of the cosmetic article housed within the casing to be displayed, without the need to open the casing. Such a presentation is particularly advantageous when the casings are displayed in retail stores. As the cosmetic articles are visible through the cover, it is not necessary to provide separate descriptions of the articles, such as photographs, colour charts, or separate testing samples. However, due to the presence of a window in the cover, it is generally not possible to include a “full size” mirror in the cover i.e. a mirror having the same dimensions as those of the cover.